un deseo peligroso
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: Arnold algo enogado pide un deseo pero no se da cuenta de la concecuencias. pofa dejen reviews.
1. un deseo

_**Un deseo peligroso.**_

En el parque de la ciudad de Hillwood se encontraba un joven de 13 años de edad esperando a su novia. Arnold y Helga se hicieron novios cuando tenían 11 años, y él la estaba esperando sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Aun recordaba como fue que se hicieron novios.

**Flash back**

Arnold se encontraba buscado a Helga para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella llego hasta su casa toco el timbre y le abrió la puerta la madre de Helga.

-hola señora pataki.-dijo algo animado.

-hola- dijo un poco soñolienta la señora pataki/

-se encuentra Helga?-pregunto Arnold.

-no lo siento pero ella salió muy temprano quieres dejarle un mesaje?-pregunto ella, pero Arnold se desilusiono.

-no está bien-dcho esto se retiro de verdad esperaba encontrarla.

Se encontraba caminado para ver se la encontraba tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente porque era algo muy importante lo que tenía que decirle. Ya había abandonado toda esperanza de encontrarla. Hasta que la vio caminando muy distraída.

Salió corriendo para alcanzarla pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba cruzando la calle y un camión justo en frente de ella.

-HELGA!!!-grito Arnold y salió corriendo y la empujo del camino cayendo ambos en la acera, el quedando encima de ella.

-es..tas bien?-pregunto él con la respiración algo agitada.

-si gra..cias Arnold- dijo Helga algo sonrojada debido a que el estaba encima de ella y no se movía.

Arnold se levanto y le ofreció su mano para que ella se pudiera parar, ella acepto su gesto- me alegra que te encuentre bien, te estaba buscando.

-así y para que me buscaba cabeza de balón?- dijo cruzada de brazos.

-para hablar contigo sobre algo.

-sobre qué?

-pero aquí no ven conmigo-dicho esto la toma del brazo y la lleva a un lugar que ella ya conoce.

-a donde me llevas sueltame tonto cabeza de balón!-exclamo algo molesta Helga.

-aquí- dijo Arnold mostrando el lugar.

-el muelle?-pregunto algo confundida.

-te traje hasta aquí porque quiero decirte algo muy importante y quiero que sea en un lugar adecuado.

-si me dijiste que tenias que decirme algo dilo ya!!-exclamo algo impaciente.

-bueno…este..Yo..Esdecir..Tu..-Arnold estaba algo nervioso y sudaba un poco.

-rápido cabeza de balón que mi tiempo bale oro-Helga se estaba impacientando.

-esta bien-respiro hondo-Helga yo te traje esta aquí para hablarte sobre lo que siento por ti-dijo acercándose a ella.

-sobre tus sentimientos?-pregunto algo confundida.

-si Helga desde que me confesaste lo que sentías en industrias futuro yo comencé a pensar sobre eso y medí cuenta de que yo siento lo mismo.

Helga estaba que no lo podía creer porque se quedo en chock, _"el dijo lo que creo que dijo" _era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Helga.

-Helga Helga-decia Arnold pero ella seguía sin reaccionar hasta que reacciono.

-tu…dijiste…que..me..amas-dijo algo nerviosa.

-si eso es lo que dije-dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-tú sientes lo mismo?

-si siento lo mismo que tu-dijo algo sonrojada.

El puso una suave sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, Helga serró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso.

**Fin flash back**

El vio como ella venia con los libros en las manos porque él le iba a explicarle algo de matemáticas porque mañana tendrían un examen de ese tema.

-hola como estas-dijo Helga sentándose y dándole y leve beso.

-bien-dijo sonriendo.

-bien será mejor que me comiences a explicar esto porque no entiendo nada-dijo Helga sonriendo.

-bien.

Los dos llevaban una hora revisando el mismo problema, pero a Helga la estaba poniéndose muy enojada porque no lo entendía.

-ya estoy cansada!!-exclamo muy enfadada-odio las matemáticas!!

-vamos Helga no te enojes- trato de calmarla pero ella no se calmo.

-no ya estoy cansada y muy enojada por mas que troto no puedo entenderlo.

-Helga se mas optimista yo te voy a ayudar.

-sabes cuál es el problema?-pregunto enojada. –no cual tu con tu optimismo ya me tienes arta.

-yo, yo no soy el problema, el problema eres tú!! Porque siempre estas enojada y no dejas que te ayude!!-Arnold también estaba enojado.

-no necesito TU ayuda y ya estoy arta de pelear todo el tiempo contigo!! Y ya no quiero volver a verte!!-ella estaba enojada y no sabía lo que decía.

Me leiste el pensamiento!!-y por lo visto el tampoco sabía lo que decía.

-que bueno que te lo leí.

Arnold estaba más que enojado-deseo no haberte conocido nunca!!!-y sin más se fue enojado.

Helga al ver que el se alejaba se sintió triste, ellos habían peleado antes pero no así de fuerte y todo por una tontería.

-_Arnold_-dijo en un hilo de voz.


	2. que paso?

_**Un deseo peligroso. Parte dos**_

_**Que paso?**_

Arnold llego hasta la casa de huéspedes y cuando abrió la puerta fue recibido por su abuelo.

-hola hombre pequeño que te sucede pareces un poco alterado?-pregunto un poco preocupado Phil.

-nada abuelo- dijo un enojado aun estaba enojado por lo de hace rato.

-estás seguro porque pareces algo alterado.

-si abuelo estoy bien!-y sin decir una palabra más, Arnold subió a su habitación y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un portazo que se escucho en toda la casa de huéspedes. Arnold se arimo a la puerto y desvió la mirada hasta su escritorio donde había una foto de él y Helga en la última feria del queso.

El se acerco y la tomo con su mano derecha respiro hondo-porque siempre tenemos que pelear?- pregunto observándola a ella.

-no lo sé eso pregúntaselo a ella-Arnold se dio la vuelta al escuchar una voz en su habitación.

-quien eres y que hace en mi habitación?-pregunto algo confundido.

-me llamo Dave y soy un ángel.

-tú no eres un ángel-dijo Arnold sin poder creerlo.

-tú crees que no soy un ángel-Arnold negó con la cabeza-está bien entonces si no fuera un ángel crees que podría hacer esto-lo siguiente que paso dejo a Arnold con la boca abierta, vio como a Dave le salieron alas y voló un poco en la habitación de Arnold.

-si eres un ángel pero que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto mas confundido.

-vine a cumplir tu deseo.

-qué? Cual deseo?

-el que pediste hace rato en el parque recuerdas-Arnold lomiro algo confundido así que Dave decidió explicarle-el deseo que pediste cuando estabas con tu novia lo recuerdas.

-si pero-Dave no lo dejo continuar ya que choco sus manos una con la otra y todo se volvió blanco y borroso. Lo siguiente que paso fue que Arnold apareció en un lugar que no era su habitación sino en otro lugar diferente.

-dónde estoy? pregunto mas confundido.

-Arnold-se escucho que alguien lo llamaba _"oh no esa melosa y dulce voz es de" _pensaba mientras la persona lo asfixiaba con un abrazo.

-Lila que haces?-pregunto alegando se un poco de ella.

-nada solo quería decirte que la cena estará es un momento.

-que?

-acoso no oyes tontito dije que la cena estará lista promto-Lila se iba a retirar pero antes de hacerlo beso los labios de Arnold y se fue de la habitación.

-Dave! Dave! Donde estas.

-aquí-dijo apareciendo detrás de Arnold asiendo que se asustara.

-que es lo que sucede aquí porque estoy en casa de Lila?

-pues-Dave comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación- desde que el vecindario fue destruido su padre te adopto porque ella no quería perder a su noviesito-Arnold no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-como que destruyeron el vecindario?

-así es-Arnold no escucho mas y salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa de Lila.

Cuando llego a fuera no podía creer lo que veía las cuadras de la ciudad que industrias futuro quería destruir estaban destruidas y en su lugar había un enorme centro comercial.

-como es que esto sucedió.

-bueno tu no pudiste detener a industrias futuro por..

-porque la persona que me ayudaba era Helga-termino Arnold.

-así es.

-pero que paso como mis abuelos?-pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

-pues el padre de Lila no tenia espacio para ello así que están en un asilo.

-que!!- Arnold lo miro sorprendido.

-si ellos están el un asilo.

-Llévame con ellos-pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo.

- si eso quieres-Dave volvió a chocar sus manos y llevo a Arnold donde él quería. Al llegar Arnold estaba buscando con la mirada a sus abuelos.

-están allá- señalo Dave y Arnold miro donde el indicaba y allí estaban sentados en un sofá sus abuelos, parecían tristes por algo, pero Arnold no se dio cuenta de eso y corrió a abrazarlos.

-abuelo abuela!!-exclamo Arnold al momento de abrazarlos y a los ancianos se les fue la tristeza al ver su nieto después de dos años sin verlo.

-hombre pequeño como estas?-pregunto alegre Phil.

-bien abuelo y como están ustedes?

-bien kimba-dijo esta vez gerttie.

-vaya hombre pequeño sí que as crecido.

-de que habla sabuelo?-pregunto algo confundido, pero antes de que el anciano pudiera contestar un hombre se acerco a ellos.

-oye niño quien eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto uno de los cuidadores.

-yo soy Arnold y soy su nieto.

-no sabes que no se puede visitar a nadie sin previo aviso.

-pero-pero antes de Arnold pudiera defenderse el cuidador lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del asilo.

-no entiendo porque parecía que mis abuelos tenían tiempo sin verme?-pregunto cuando ya estaba afuera.

-porque tenían dos años sin verte-dijo Dave que recién se había aparecido.

-qué?!-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-si este asilo queda en otra ciudad y tu no puedes pagar para venir a verlos-Dave vio como Arnold agachaba la cabeza-quieres que te saque de aquí?-Arnold solo asintió levemente.

Dave lo hizo aparecer en frente del centro comercial de industrias futuro. A Arnold le cruzo un pensamiento por la cabeza-Dave y que paso con Gerald? Donde esta?

-creo que mejor te olvidas de el.

-porque?-Arnold al ver que Dave no contestaba volvió a preguntar.

-porque el ya no es tu mejor amigo-dijo simplemente.

-de que hablas él en mi mejor amigo porque dices que..

-cuando destruyeron el vecindario él se mudo a Colorado y hizo nuevos amigos-lo interrumpió Dave.

-Gerald no pudo olvidarse de mí.

-el no te olvido solo que no es tu mejor amigo.

-eso no es cierto y te lo voy a demostrar llévame con él.

-como quieras-dijo resignado Dave y choco sus manos. Pero Arnold se estaba olvidando de algo o más bien de alguien que es muy importante para él.


	3. la quiero de vuelta

_**Un deseo peligroso. Parte tres.**_

_**La quiero devuelta.**_

Arnold y Dave aparecieron en Colorado en frente de una casa muy bonita y era igual a casi todas las casas de su alrededor. Arnold no podía creer que su mejor amigo viviera en un sitio como este, tan aburrido y tan pequeño, ese vecindario no parecía un lugar donde a Gerald le gustaría vivir.

-no pudo creer que el viva aquí?-pregunto viendo la casa que tenía en frente.

-pues creelo-mesio Dave viendo la casa.

Arnold subió las pequeñas escaleras que tenia en frente y toco el timbre para ser recibido por un atareada Gerald, quien solo abrió la puerta y luego entro sin siquiera saludar. Arnold solo se limito a entrar a la casa.

-hola Gerald-dijo Arnold siguiendo a su mejor amigo con la mirada debido a que este no dejaba de caminar con cosas en las manos.

-hola yo te recuerdo eres-se puso la mano en la barbilla en señal de pensamiento-eres Arnold sierto?-pregunto algo confundido.

-ssi..si soy Arnold.

-que haces aquí creí que aun vivías en Hillwood.

-si aun lo hago solo vine a visitarte.

-y porque?

-porque eres mi mejor amigo-respondió sin rodeos, pero a Gerald se le dibujo una expresión de inconcreción en el rostro.

-tu y yo solo somos amigos y si solo viniste a verme date prisa porque tengo mucha prisa porque tengo que ver a mi mejor amigo pa…

-yo soy tu mejor!!-lo interrumpió Arnold.

-desde que destruyeron el vecindario yo apenas hablo contigo-dijo algo molesto Gerald tenía más de un año que no sabía de él y ahora el venia y decía que era su mejor amigo-no dirás nada?

-Gerald eres mi amigo porque me hablas así?-pregunto confundido Arnold.

-oye Arnold yo estoy algo ocupado tengo que terminar de arreglar esto y luego tengo que ir con-no lo dijo porque Arnold se iba a sentir mal por ello y no quería eso porque él fue su amigo por mucho tiempo, pero lo que Gerald no sabía era que estaba asiendo sentir mal a Arnold hablando así.

-está bien lamento molestarte Gerald-dijo en un tono un poco triste Arnold.

-si estoy ocupado.

-adiós Gerald-dijo Arnold y luego se retiro de la casa de Gerald, cuando salió de la casa su arrimó a la puerta de entrada y dio un suspiro.

-te lo dije-dijo Dave apareciéndose a su lado.

-llévame a casa por favor-dijo un poco desilusionado viendo al cielo.

-está bien-Dave choco sus manos y los dos aparecieron en Hillwood, judto en frente del centro comercial de industrias futuro.

Arnold respiro hondo y decidió entra a ese lugar, cuando entro pudo ver que el establecimiento era enorme tenía muchas tiendas, cines, cafeterías y escaleras eléctricas.

-destruyeron tantas casa y arruinaron tantas vidas para esto!!-exclamo Arnold y poco enojado atrayendo las miradas de la gente-lo siento- y las personas volvieron a lo suyo.

-te gustaría explorar?-pregunto Dave sabiendo que Arnold iba a encontrar algo que no le iba a gustar.

-ya que no puedo hacer nada siento?-y comenzó a caminar y ver los establecimiento _"estoy seguro de que seria buena idea si no hubieran destruido el vecindario"_ pensaba mientras veía todo, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando llego a un lugar. Sintió su corazón latir fuerte _"Helga"_ pensó y luego entro en el establecimiento de los Pataki.

-buenos días- dijo al entrar y ver al señor Pataki en el mostrador.

-hola que se te ofrece jovencito?-pregunto el señor Pataki esperando a que el joven quisiera comprar algo.

-de hecho si señor Pataki me preguntaba si podría ver a su hija?-pregunto algo esperanzado Arnold de verdad quería verla aunque ella no sepa quién es el tal vez si la veía se sentiría mejor.

-oye niño no sé quién eres pero Olga se encuentra fuera de país y..

-no no-nego con la cabeza-yo quiero ver a Helga.

El señor Pataki sintió algo de dolor y miro al niño con enojo-vete de aquí-dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera del establecimiento.

-pero porque-dijo Arnold-pero el señor Pataki no contesto porque lo saco del lugar.

-está bien?-pregunto Dave que se apareció a su lado.

-llévame con ella-ordeno Arnold sin hacerle caso a su pregunta.

Dave se rio un poco incomodo-no puedo hacer eso.

-porque no-dijo Arnold viéndolo a los ojos.

-enserio no puedo.

Por favor llévame con ella quiero verla-Dave miro el desespero del chico y resignado choco sus mano y llevo a Arnold a un lugar que lo sorprendió mucho.

-el cementerio?-pregunto algo confundido-que hacemos aquí?-

-tu querías verla.

-si pero…-Arnold detuvo lo que iba a decir y miro al frente y lo que vio lo dejo destrozado por completoR.I.P. Helga Geraldine Patakino hizo más que caer al piso sobre sus rodillas-co..como pa..paso-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y con la voz algo quebradiza.

Dave respiro hondo-recuerdas el camión que la iba a atropellar cuando le declaraste tu amor-Arnold asintió-pues tu no lo pudiste evitar porque no la conocías.

Arnold se sentó en sus piernas y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos comenzando a sollozar-no no no-dijo llorando y negando con la cabeza-esto no le pudo pasar a ella NO!!-dijo esta ultima silaba gritada-por favor revierte el deseo.

Dave negó con la cabeza=no puedo hacer eso.

-porque no por favor ella no merece esto-dijo aun llorando el dolor que está sintiendo jamás lo había sentido es como si su corazón se partió en dos. El seguía sin poder creer que el amor de su vida ya no esté con él.

-lo siento Arnold pero una vez que se concede un deseo no se puede revertir al menor que lo desees con todo el corazón lo siento.

-no no-nego con la cabeza-cuando pedi el deseo lo hice sin pensarlo la amo-dijo con lagrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejilla-Helga-dijo casi sin voz.

Dave miro al cielo y desapareció lo siguiente que paso fue que una gran luz blaco topo por completo a Arnold, quien no se dio cuenta porque tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manos.

-Arnold me estas escuchando?-esa voz le resultaba muy familiar, levanto cabeza para verla y no lo podía creer-Arnold escu..-ella no pudo continuar porque el la abrazo sorpresivamente.

-Helga no lo puedo creer-dijo abrazándola más fuerte, ella estaba algo confundido pero aun así lo abrazo también.

-hola chicos!-dijo Gerald quien se acerco a ellos. Arnold se separo de Helga fue corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

-Gerald estas aquí-dijo Arnold muy emocionado de verlo.

-si pasaba por aquí y…-Gerald iba a responderle a su amigo pero este se había ido corriendo.

Arnold recorrió toda la ciudad sin poder creer que todo es como antes, el llego a la casa de huéspedes y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Arnold me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede?-Arnold estaba ten contento de verla que volvió a abrazarla.

-no me pasa nada Helga es solo que estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado te amo Helga-Helga correspondió al abrazo.

-yo también estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado te amo Arnold-Arnold se separo un poco del abrazo y acaricio su mejilla y acorto la distancia entre ellos. Arnold disfruto ese beso porque de tan solo pensar que la estuvo a punto de perder decidió aprovecha cada momento con ella.

Arnold habrio un poco los ojos y vio a Dave junto a un buzón se separo de ella-Helga espérame aquí enseguida regreso-bajo las escaleras y llego donde estaba Dave-gracias Dave-dijo con una sonrisa.

-no fue nada.

-pero tu dijiste que no se..

-se pudo ver que estabas muy arrepentido y se te dio una oportunidad-lo interrumpió.

-gracias no sabes lo feliz que estoy porque ella esta aquí-dijo esto viendo a Helga y le dedico una sonrisa, ella se la regreso.

-espero que hayas aprendido la lección-Arnold lo volvió a ver.

-si a partir de ahora tendre mas cuidado con lo que desee.

-eso espero ser feliz Arnold-y sin mas desapareció. Arnold sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba Helga.

-que estabas haciendo?-pregunto Helga con una sonrisa.

-nada aun quieres que te ayude en matemáticas?-pregunto sentándose en la escaleras.

-por favor-se bufo Helga sentándose a su lado.

-bueno mira lo que tienes que hacer es…

Desde ese entonces Arnold trato de no pelear con ella(a acepción de una que otra pelea),pero el trata de aprovechar cada momento con ella porque es el amor de su vida.

_**Fin.**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Gracias a todos por sus review espero que les haya gustado este fic, fue algo que se me ocurrió.


End file.
